There You'll Be
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. A KakashiRin story to There You'll Be by Faith Hill.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kakashi Gaiden or the song I used for this fic.

Song: _There You'll Be_ by Faith Hill

**A.N.: **Kakashi and Rin are 18 in this story. Also this my first Kakashi/Rin story, so tell me what you think.

The mission was supposed to be simple. A B rank mission, which escalated into an A rank mission. Kakashi carried the injured Rin on his back. Her life blood was slowly draining out of her. Even though Kakashi bandaged up the wounds, the bleeding wouldn't stop. Rin's blood was turning the bandages a dark red.

"Hang on Rin" Kakashi whispered. Ever since Obito and Yondaime died, it's just been him and Rin. In Kakashi's opinion, he's lost enough people he'd cared about in his life. He wasn't about to lose Rin too.

_**When I think back**_

_**On these times**_

_**And the dreams **_

_**We left behind**_

_**I'll be glad 'cause**_

_**I was blessed to get**_

_**To have you in my life**_

_**When I look back**_

_**On these days**_

_**I'll look and see your face**_

_**You were right there for me**_

Ever since Obito died, they had become closer. At first Rin was like a sister to Kakashi, but over time he was beginning to like her as more than just a friend. But he never made a move on her, because to him it would be like he was betraying Obito. He knew that Obito loved Rin. Just because he was gone, it didn't mean that Kakashi had any right to go out with Rin. He tried to fold back his desires for so long, until one night they finally came out.

_**In my dreams **_

_**I'll always see you soar **_

_**Above the sky**_

_**In my heart**_

_**There will always be a place**_

_**For you for all my life**_

_**I'll keep a part **_

_**Of you with me**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

**Flashback**

Kakashi and Rin were home one moonlight night, two weeks before the mission. Rin took hold of Kakashi's hand. He didn't resist even though his mind told him to. But sometimes the mind is just too weak against the heart. He didn't know if it was how she looked in the moonlight or the fact that he had been holding his feelings back for sometime, but he held on to her hand tightly. When it came time to part ways, he wouldn't let go of Rin's hand.

"Kakashi, I have to go home now." said Rin. But Kakashi pulled Rin closer to him, and then he lowered his mask. Rin blushed as she looked into his perfect face, with the exception of the scar and his mismatched eyes.

Looking at Kakashi's Sharingan eye always made Rin think of Obito. It seemed like he was looking back at her through that eye. At that moment she could see an expression of love in that eye. She began to wonder if it was Kakashi or Obito looking at her that way.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Rin and kissed her. Rin wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and returned the kiss. She felt like she was in heaven. After being in love with Kakashi for so long, he was finally returning her feelings.

_**Well you showed me**_

_**How it feels**_

_**To fell the sky**_

_**Within my reach**_

_**And I always**_

_**Will remember all**_

_**The strength you**_

_**Gave to me**_

_**Your love made me**_

_**Make it through**_

_**Oh, I owe so such to you**_

_**You were right there for me**_

As Kakashi kissed Rin, he mind managed to gain dominance over his heart. His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. He pulled away from Rin and let her go. Then he pulled his mask back up.

"I'm sorry" he said. Then he ran back towards his apartment. Ever since then, Rin wondered who he was apologizing to. Her or Obito?

**End Flashback**

From that night up until the mission, Kakashi had avoided Rin. When their mission began, it had been in awkward silence. At the point when Rin was about to say something, they ran into trouble.

Even though the mission hasn't been completed yet, all Kakashi could think about was getting Rin to safety. He didn't care whether or not the mission was a failure; he didn't want to make the same mistake he made last time.

"Kakashi, I'm cold." Rin said weakly.

"Just hang on. We're almost there." said Kakashi.

"I think Obito would have wanted us to be happy." said Rin. "He's not completely gone. A part of him is still here. He's a part of you and me. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you. So no matter what, the three of us will always be together. Somehow I know that Obito is still with us everywhere we go. He was always there for us and you've always been there for me."

_**In my dreams **_

_**I'll always see you soar **_

_**Above the sky**_

_**In my heart**_

_**There will always be a place**_

_**For you for all my life**_

_**I'll keep a part **_

_**Of you with me**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

"Not always. If Obito hasn't talked any sense into me, I wouldn't have helped rescue you. We should have gone to help you in the first place instead of arguing."

"But you still came and helped me, and you're trying to help me now. Even though it may be too late."

"Don't say that Rin!"

"I'm glad that you think I'm worth saving."

"Of course you're worth saving! I've always cared about you."

"Kakashi…we'll always be together…right?"

"Of course"

'_**Cause I always saw in you**_

_**My light, my strength**_

_**And I want to thank you**_

_**Now for all the ways**_

_**You were right there for me**_

_**You were right there for me**_

_**For always**_

"Kakashi I…" But Rin didn't finish her sentence. Kakashi realized he couldn't hear her breathing anymore.

"Rin, what were you saying? Rin?" Kakashi stopped to check on Rin. Her skin was really pale and it felt cold. He checked for every possible sign of life, but couldn't find any. He held Rin close to him.

"Don't go Rin…I love you." But he knew it was useless. She could no longer hear him.

"I'm sorry Rin. I'm sorry Obito." Kakashi said as he felt a tear fall from his Sharingan eye.

_**In my dreams **_

_**I'll always see you soar **_

_**Above the sky**_

_**In my heart**_

_**There will always be a place**_

_**For you for all my life**_

_**I'll keep a part **_

_**Of you with me**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

Kakashi stood in front of the Memorial Stone on a rainy day, looking at Rin's name. He thought about what Rin said before she died. It was true. A part of Obito was still with him, and so was a part of Rin. He knew Rin was with Obito and their sensei now, and he knew that they would watch over him until the day they're reunited. But until that a part of them will always be with him.

"Everywhere I am, there'll you be." He said as he walked away from the Stone.

_**There you'll be**_


End file.
